Breaking free
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: The black market comes to visit the town that Sgt. Keroro lives in. They seem perfect, almost too good to be true. Is their ulterior motives to their visit?
1. The death of a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog. If I did there would be a whole lot more kissing scenes and not between Saburo and Giroro.

"Gero, Gero, Gero…." Keroro laughed while assembling his Gundam model, "OH NO! Sgt. Keroro is too handsome to be able to finish this beautiful creation!" Keroro acting out with his Gundam, he took another Gundam out of his cabinet to answer his calls (which happened to be a super rare limited edition Gundam model with gold paint.) "7, 0, 0…." Keroro began to open the combination lock to his super rare Gundam, he finally got it out so he could play. "Don't worry! I, Super Gundam, will help you finish this Gundam Sgt. Keroro. If you'll do one thing for me…." Keroro said in a heroic voice, he switched back to his own voice. "Anything….If you'll bring this lovely baby to life." He replied to the super Gundam, "Give me your autograph." The super Gundam requested, "All right!" Keroro smiled as he finished creating his next Gundam. He brought the two creations up to look at them in the light.

"Stupid frog! Did you do your chores?" Natsumi asked from across the house. Natsumi's voice startled Keroro and caused him to drop his two Gundams. They shattered into a million pieces.

"NOOOOO!" He sobbed, looking down at the remains of not only his new creation, but his super rare limited addition Gundam which nobody knew where to get. He could not dry his tears. "There is no reason to live anymore…" He sobbed, looking at the remains, "If only I could get another one…." He prayed. Keroro's prayers were answered as a tiny piece of parchment floated down to Keroro. He grabbed it and read it out loud thinking it was from the Keron military about his job. It was not. "Universal black market…. Coming to Pekopon Oku-Tokyo, next week. Every single thing that you could need or want at wonderful prices…." Keroro read. His eyes shined with hope, "MAYBE THEY HAVE THE REPLACEMENT FOR MY LIMITED ADITION GUNDAM MODEL!" He smiled and ran off to inform the platoon that they were going to host some visitors from the black market. He did not look up to see where that piece of paper could have fallen from.

"Plan A was a success, commander." A small black creature whispered in a communicator. The creature nodded, "Heading back to mother ship, now." The creature teleported off of the ceiling and back to the opposite side of the house where it took off the Natsumi voice manipulator from the wall, it then teleported to wherever it came from.

Keroro before skipping off to inform his platoon about visitors decided to apologize to Natsumi about not doing his chores yet. He looked all over the house, but could not find her.

"Fuyuki-dono, have you seen Natsumi-dono?" Keroro asked.

"She said she was going to a friend's house for the day." Fuyuki responded. Keroro instead of wondering how weird it was that she had talked to him, breathed a sigh of relief that she had not chewed him out and beaten him up. He smiled and skipped down to the base to call a meeting.

"Gero, Gero, Gero…Has everyone assembled?" Keroro asked after waiting a few minutes. "How about a role call to make sure I'm not forgetting anyone?" Dororo's eyes shined in the background hoping that he would be remembered. "Private Tamama."

"I came as soon as possible from Momotchi's helicopter!" Tamama stated proudly, "I'm here!" He laughed.

"Corporal Giroro." Keroro called.

"I was the first one that arrived. This better be important." Giroro complained polishing a gun.

"It must have been pretty hard to leave Natsumi and stop watching her at her friend's house and come to the invasion, huh?" Keroro asked slyly.

"Yes… I mean, no! I was only looking out for her to make sure she was safe!" Giroro lied. Keroro rolled his eyes and called the next person.

"Sergeant major Kululu." Keroro called.

"Ku, ku, ku… Here, but not mentally." Kululu replied, playing on a laptop computer instead of listening to Keroro.

"….Okay….Uh….Anyone I'm forgetting?" Keroro asked

"Yeah!" Both Dororo and Tamama yelled.

"You can go first, Tamama-dono." Dororo told him politely happy someone else had remembered him. Tamama smiled.

"Sergeant, you forgot that woman!" Tamama yelled, "Which is a good thing in my opinion." He smiled. Dororo went to the corner to cry realizing that someone hadn't really remembered him.

"Yeah, you're right, where is Moa-dono anyway?" Keroro asked confused, as if on cue she walked through the door and yawned.

"I'm like sorry Uncle I fell asleep and like didn't know about the meeting." Angol Mois apologized, "I only like knew where everyone had gone because Kululu-san left a slip of paper on his chair which like said that he was having a meeting with you. Like thanks, Kululu." Angol Mois smiled.

"No problem." Kululu responded.

"Um….Okay, since you aren't official part of our platoon I can't get mad at you, but at least everyone is here now and I can start the meeting!" Keroro smiled.

"Keroro-kun, I'm here too! You forgot to call my name for roll call." Dororo complained.

"Dororo? When did you arrive?" Keroro asked confused.

"I've been here the whole time…" He sobbed. Keroro looked at him then glanced back at his audience to start the meeting.

"Next week we'll be having a very special guest!" He announced, excited.

"Ku, ku, ku…Is it someone important or something to do with Gundam?" Kululu asked seeing the predictability.

"I bet it's something to do with Gundam." Giroro replied.

"HEY! No, it's something everyone will enjoy!" Keroro yelled, he cleared his throat waiting for someone to ask him what it was, the only one to ask was Dororo and he didn't hear him so he just continued talking, "The universal black market is coming to Pekopon! And this town specifically! Next week!" Keroro exclaimed excitedly.

"…And that has to do with us how?" Giroro asked.

"Obviously they have military supplies and things we couldn't normally get." Keroro explained, "Think of all the cool stuff you could get!" He smiled.

"Ku, ku, ku…I bet you just want a Gundam model from them." Kululu predicted. Keroro blushed.

"Well… Um…That's not important… What is, is that you could get stuff that you need for the invasion!" Keroro smiled.

"I guess he's right…. I mean, think of all the cool guns they would have…" Giroro reluctantly admitted.

"Ku, ku, ku….And fancy computer and sciencey things that normal beings like you wouldn't understand." Kululu smiled.

"And candy!" Tamama bounced. Everyone glanced at him, he shuffled his feet, embarrassed, "I mean and training equipment…" They all turned back to the conversation at hand.

"And also…." Dororo was cut off.

"Isn't the black market illegal though, Keroro? I mean the space police might catch us and we could get fined." Giroro pointed out.

"Ku, ku, ku….Rumor has it that the black market has spies among the space police that keep anyone from getting caught." Kululu explained.

"It's still illegal though…." Giroro answered.

"I bet you could find something that Natsumi-dono would like." Keroro smirked.

"….I guess looking wouldn't hurt, right?" Giroro smiled and continued polishing his gun, blushing.

"Then it's decided. We let the universal black market stay here and buy stuff from them!" Keroro smiled, joyful. "Raise your hand if you agree!" Keroro ordered, everyone raised their hand except Angol Mois who had accidentally fallen asleep during the meeting. Kululu raised her hand for her.

Please review! I'm really excited about doing a chapter story for Kulumois so tell me what you think and give ideas.


	2. Still asleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog. I do own however…..Uh…..Okay, I've got nothing….**

"So Keroro….How did you hear that this black market was coming to town…Were you surfing the web or something and the add came up?" Giroro asked casually. Keroro laughed.

"Of course not! A flyer floated down from the sky…Er… Ceiling." Keroro corrected recalling he had been in his room the whole time. Giroro looked at Keroro as if he were crazy.

"Ceiling? It floated down from the ceiling?" Giroro asked skeptically. Keroro confidentially nodded. Giroro sighed, "So do you actually plan on getting anything that is helpful for the invasion?"

"No… I mean yes!" Keroro corrected, "If I miss something useful I'm sure the rest of you will pick it up."

"Ku, ku, ku…And we'll have enough money to pick up random little things that aren't meant for our personal pleasure of watching you suffer because?" Kululu asked skeptically. Keroro struck a heroic pose.

"Because they have super cheap prices!" Keroro announced. Kululu snickered.

"If I were a black market I'd raise my prices extra high for rare and valuable items. Ku, ku, ku…Then I'd scam the poor suckers who needed the items." Kululu chuckled.

"Well on their flyer they said they had wonderful prices!" Keroro defended.

"Ku, ku, ku…Probably wonderfully high prices." Kululu laughed.

"I hate to agree with him, but that is pretty likely. Don't get your hopes up Keroro." Giroro ordered.

"Me? Get my hopes up? Never!" Keroro smiled, "Anyway, they most definitely will have low prices!"

"Ku, ku, ku…I wouldn't have low prices for rare stuff unless I had ulterior motives. I doubt they'd be cheap just because you said so." Kululu pointed out.

"Well most aliens aren't as much of jerks as you!" Keroro yelled.

"Ku, ku, ku…Can't complain there." Kululu admitted. Keroro smiled.

"Well, now that we have no complaints this meeting is officially dismissed." Keroro announced, "The following week we will prepare for their arrival and hope that they land close to the house. Giroro: I want you to make sure that Fuyuki and Natsumi-dono know what's going on, Private: I want you to get money out of Momoka just in case their prices aren't that great, and Kululu: I want you to find out the exact location that they will land and perhaps contact them and tell them that our base is a safe place to stay. If they know this we will definitely get discounts!" Keroro's eyes shined happy with his new scheme.

"Leader-dono, I believe you are forgetting someone…" Dororo pointed out realizing that he had gotten no orders.

"Oh, yes! Moa-dono!" Keroro waited for a moment as she continued sleeping in her chair instead of getting instructions, "…Can someone wake her up?" He requested.

"I'll do it." Giroro offered taking out a grenade to throw at her.

"Ku, ku, ku….I can do it." Kululu offered seeing Giroro's grenade. Before anyone could complain, he shook Angol Mois awake, "Moa-chan, the captain needs to talk to you." He told her.

"It's like the waffles are in the sky already?" Angol Mois asked drowsily rubbing her eyelids.

"Heh. That woman is so stupid." Tamama laughed.

"It's like I'm so sorry, Uncle! Did I fall asleep again?" Angol Mois realized.

"Yes. Yes, you did. Anyway, you're orders for the week is to not destroy the planet or the house or the base. We want it to look perfect for our visitors. Can you do that?" Keroro asked

"It's like yes!" Angol Mois smiled, "…What visitors?" She asked completely missing the conversation.

"Look, Moa-dono, if you're tired you don't have to show up for the meetings. You're not officially part of the platoon. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Keroro asked.

"It's like yes! I don't know what's wrong! It's like I've just been falling asleep randomly!" Angol Mois admitted.

"…You should probably head to bed then, you obviously haven't been sleeping enough." Keroro replied

"YEAH! Sleep forever!" Tamama growled.

"But like I want to help Uncle prepare for our visitors!" Angol Mois complained.

"I don't think you're mental capacity is up to that at the moment though, Moa-dono. If you can't stay awake for a meeting how do you expect to stay awake to help?" Keroro asked. Angol Mois was silent.

"Ku, ku, ku.. She can help me do that boring research if she wants. Because I'm so much smarter than all of you I'll still be able to get the work done if she falls asleep." Kululu suggested.

"How modest." Keroro noted, seeing Kululu's ego.

"It's like please, Uncle? Let me help Kululu!" Angol Mois begged.

"Fine. You do spend a lot of time with computers and him anyway." Keroro reluctantly agreed. "Just give her some busy work…" He quietly whispered to Kululu when she wasn't looking.

"Ku, ku, ku…Actually I was planning on giving her the actual work so I can make curry instead of helping." Kululu lied just to tick Keroro off. It worked.

"Argh! This meeting is over!" Keroro announced storming off, done dealing with Kululu.

"Joy." Giroro replied sarcastically, "Uh…I better go inform Natsumi what's happening like Keroro ordered…." Giroro started walking away completely forgetting about informing Fuyuki as well.

"I better get some Fukki pictures for Momochi!" Tamama giddily bounced off.

"Keroro-kun! You still haven't given me an assignment!" Dororo complained, running after his commander.

"Ku, ku, ku…Come on Moa-chan, we better start on our work too and finish it in ten minutes and watch everyone else suffer with their tasks that they take way too seriously." Kululu smiled, spinning away with the Angol girl.

"It's like okay!" Angol Mois smiled, "But I still don't like get who's visiting." She informed him.

"Ku, ku, ku…Some random black market that probably has a bunch of con tricks for getting cash. The captain only wants to entertain them so he can buy Gundam." Kululu explained.

"It's like yeah, that does sound like Uncle." Angol Mois smiled, and thought for a moment, "What's this black market's name?"

"No idea. The captain said they were the universal black market so they're probably a traveling band of salesman. Ku, ku, ku. I doubt they even have a name." Kululu laughed. He sat down at his computer, "So basically are job is to learn more about them, offer to let them stay here for their short trip and get closer to them so he can get some discounts. Ku, ku, ku. You can just do some research and I'll try to do the contacting part. Don't worry if you fall asleep, I understand that Angol people have different sleeping styles and obviously need more rest. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu got on his computer.

"But it's like I've been getting plenty of sleep! I just feel like weaker than usual for some reason!" Angol Mois explained.

"Sure." He sarcastically agreed, opening up his e-mail to try to see if he could contact these strange aliens of the black market. His inbox had one unread so he obviously opened the message. It was from an unknown sender.

Dear sergeant major Kululu of the Keroro platoon currently invading Pekopon,

We represent a part of the universal black market and was perhaps wondering if out group could stay with you for a few days while we stay on Pekopon. Your efforts would be greatly appreciated and of course we'd offer all of you a vast discount on all of our items. Please tell us as soon as possible if it would be all right.

Sincerely,

Messenger of the Universal Black Market.

_Isn't that coincidental? _Kululu thought as he read the message. He clicked the reply button.

**Please review! Your comments would be greatly appreciated! Also if any of you have a name to give these aliens of the universal black market I really need it! Also if you have a better name suggestion then 'Universal black market' I'd really, really like to have it. Thanks!**


	3. Reply button

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sgt. Frog. If anyone would like to volunteer and give me the rights to it I'd be a happy camper. **

Dear random messenger,

Yeah sure, knock yourself out by staying here. Ku, ku, ku…. I would love to get to know you all and be the specialist of friends. Perhaps you could even help me in an experiment about dissecting different types of aliens.

Sincerely with lots of love,

Kululu

Kululu hit the send button hoping to make his message as unprofessional as possible and creep them out. If they still wanted to stay at the base either they were extremely nice or something was seriously wrong.

"Ku, ku, ku…Captain I contacted them." Kululu announced spinning out of the floor to Keroro who was building a gundam model as usual.

"Good job, Kululu! I knew I could count on you! What was your impression of them?" Keroro asked. Kululu did not answer suspicious as he was thinking.

"Ku, ku, ku. Overlay generous for a black market." He admitted.

"Does that mean we get discounts?" Keroro asked his eyes shining.

"Ku, ku, ku. Yeah." Kululu replied.

"WOO-HOO!" Keroro screamed running off to tell the rest of the platoon the news. Kululu sighed.

"Ku, ku, ku…Well now might as well make curry for the rest of the day while everyone else is doing unnecessary work." Kululu laughed as he spun into the floor to see how Angol Mois was doing with her progress, if she was done he would probably invite her to have curry with him or make her get some sleep. "Moa-chan, how has your research been going? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked at Angol Mois's computer. She detached herself from her research.

"It's like I've found absolutely nothing! It's like there's no facts about them whatsoever. Except…" Angol Mois replied.

"Ku, ku, ku… Too bad. They are an illegal market though so I wouldn't expect much on them."

"It's like there is one interesting fact about them, though." Angol Mois admitted, "After… Um…Like getting the details from the Keron government, (Cough, cough, hacking them,) apparently they have like a treaty with your government and sell products to them annually. But what's like really weird is-" Angol Mois was cut off

"That explains a lot, like why they're here on Pekopon. Ku, ku, ku… Also why they're targeting us to stay with. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu felt better knowing the truth instead of being suspicious.

"It's like what I'm really bothered about is why the Keron government didn't tell us about their treaty…" Angol Mois finished, Kululu looked up slightly confused.

"Us? Ku, ku, ku." He asked knowing that he hadn't known because he didn't care enough to pay attention to who the military made treaties with.

"Like in the treaty between Angol and Keron we promised to give each other the knowledge of who made treaties with like who and stuff like that." Angol Mois explained.

"Well you were asleep for five hundred years perhaps Keron made a treaty and the rest of Angol knows but you don't. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu pointed out trying to make the confused girl less anxious.

""That's what I like thought, but they made a treaty with like them around the same time we made like a treaty." Angol Mois replied her voice giving away her high anxiety. Kululu tried to think of something to calm her curiosity.

"Ku, ku, ku…Well I'm sure it's not important that Keron has a treaty with them. It's not like they can hurt you guys or anything… You're the most powerful being on the face of the universe!" Kululu told her confidently.

"Yeah, I guess you're like right." Angol Mois decided, "The only way they could like hurt us is with Angol stones and those are like extremely rare to come by." Angol Mois smiled, feeling better. "Anyway, if there was an Angol stone nearby I would be like all sleepy." She yawned.

"…You have been unusually sleepy lately…" Kululu realized.

"It's like yeah, but that's probably just because my Angol stone, which I brought to Pekopon, is like too close." Angol Mois smiled, "Is it out of its box?" Angol Mois asked Kululu who had the job of holding onto it.

"… I was just looking at it…It's so intriguing…." Kululu admitted, "I'll be right back. Ku, ku, ku." He left to put the Angol stone back into its locked box. He quickly returned. "Feeling better? Ku, ku, ku."

"A bit!" Angol Mois smiled, more energetic. "Thanks! Why were you looking at it anyway?" She asked curiously.

"It's weird and intriguing. I guess it's like it has its own heartbeat. Ku, ku, ku. Is it an alien of its own?" He asked. Angol Mois shook her head mysteriously.

"An Angol stone is like a heartbeat." Angol Mois smiled, "Because it like is. The only way to like get them is after an Angol dies. You know like seriously dies and halts the cycle of reincarnation." She explained, "Angol stones are very powerful and sacred things in our culture."

"…Why do you have one?" Kululu asked.

"It was like because I went to Pekopon to complete a job I needed to take it with me in case something went like horribly wrong and I needed to restrain myself. If like Pekopon didn't deserve to die or something." Angol Mois described.

"Ku, ku, ku…Makes sense….But why did the Garuru platoon have one when they attacked us if Angol stones are so sacred?" Kululu asked. Angol Mois shrugged.

"Like no idea. Perhaps like Keron got one in the treaty?" She suggested. Kululu nodded.

"Well anyway…If Keron turns out to completely betray your people the Keroro platoon will stay by your side…Ku, ku, ku." Kululu comforted giving her the raw facts.

"It's like yay! I'm glad that Uncle would do that for me if it ever happened." Angol Mois shed a tear.

"Uh…Yeah…Ku, of course he would help you. And if he didn't…I would…" Kululu replied, "I mean you are my only friend… (Besides Saburo and that was a severe mistake that I regret.)"

"Thanks!" Angol Mois smiled, going back to her research to pass the days before the visitors arrived by helping the platoon.

**Yeah….Please review!**


End file.
